Normal Card Machine
Normal Card Machine ---- Normal Card Machine requires 100 Token Points a turn, to get a card. One free chance to turn the machine is available every day, between 11 AM to 2 PM, game world time (displayed as 11:00 to 14:00 on the game clock). After 20 turns, the machine becomes fully charged, increasing the probability of getting a higher rarity card on the next turn. *''Note that it is possible to get multiple copies of the same card.'' Duration Unlimited by Race Human(H): 145 Monster(M): 148 Robot®: 145 by Rarity 1-star: 76 2-star: 58 3-star: 154 4-star: 63 5-star: 81 6-star: 0 List of cards Human 1-star Village Urchin Sword Dancer Brawler Parry Striker Eastern Warrior Ashen Knight Wandering Swordsmaiden Berserker Novice Jester Valyrian Smith Black Knight Viper Assassin Gambler Gale Thief Jungle Archer Snowfield Hunter Daydreaming Sorceress Garrison Archer Hermit Mystic Wayfaring Cleric Shrine Priestess Pilgrim of the East Experience Egg H Novice Dragon Knight Vanguard of the North 2-star Fiend Hunter Azure-Haired Swordswoman Prairie Bandit Young Squire Savage Dual-Wielder Spy Clown Veteran Dragon Tamer Proud Young Soldier Raid Ninja Citadel Combat Archer Crossbow Hunter Lightning Mage Priest of Solace Benevolent Priestess Moonlit Dancer Clairvoyant Strategist Experience Egg H + Eastern Swordsman Savage Shaman Foreign Minstrel Soldier of the South Sea 3-star Andy, Cursed Sword Hero Cordelia, Jade Chevalier Azel, Shotel Invader Knight Lord Daren Musashi, Twinblade Demon Damad, Battle-Axe King Theodoric, Devil Knight Roberto, Imperial Knight Izel, Raven Assassin Jack, Marvelous Gambler Duren, Royal Knight Archer Albert, Cold Hunter Veo, Violet Musketeer Welt, Green Musketeer Range, Orange Musketeer Anna, Rose Enchantress Owen, Great Holy Seer Wallace, Meteor Sage Ashe, Dancing Oracle Malik, Shrewd Strategist Experience Egg H ++ Claude, The Diviner (A) Claude, The Diviner (B) Aisha, Forest Keeper (A) Aisha, Forest Keeper (B) Sarah, Jewel Dancer (A) Sarah, Jewel Dancer (B) Luke, Death's Lancer (A) Luke, Death's Lancer (B) Dan, Fiery Giant (A) Dan, Fiery Giant (B) Mattea, Evil Shaman (A) Mattea, Evil Shaman (B) Clave, Eerie Native (A) Clave, Eerie Native (B) Ling, War Dancer (A) Ling, War Dancer (B) Loreta, Ice Mage (A) Loreta, Ice Mage (B) Leon, Holy Hero (A) Leon, Holy Hero (B) Tomoe, Gale Warrior Sibyl, Spirit Deity Bastet, Royal Priestess Emeril, The Bard Mizuki, Night Wind Ray, Blue Thunder Warrior Lute, Musical Traveler Thoth, Royal Clerk Ron, Double Sword Master Altair, Legendary Hero 4-star Alex, Golden Knight Rose, Flower Trio Gilliam, Gigantic Knight Hanzo, One-eyed Assassin Marius, Thunder Wizard Lily, Flower Trio Hannibal, Star Sage Marinus, Zodiacal Oracle Cosmos, Flower Trio Pallene, Verdict Apostle Sakuya, Swift General Han, Windslasher Captain Navalt Hilda, Golden Valkyrie Amethyst, Student Witch Lux, Fire Dancer Luft, Young Hawk Trainer Gerard, Iron-Clad Knight Yu, Magical Fairy Yayoi, Mirror Maiden Amu, Light and Star Child 5-star Duke, Heroic King Zelgius, Dragon Cavalier Melissa, Demon Witch Raymond, Sun King Dracul, Evil Warrior Atlas, Divine Knight Alexander, Aurora Knight Asura, Demon Ninja Jeanne, Death Charmer Bry, Sword Boarder Jade Priestess Nayuta Miria, Demon Hunter Sairyuu, Great Spearman Alex, Knight of Darkness 27th Gen, Ayano Ladymage Ayuta, Green Spark Saint Goettiraum, Thunder Saint Milia with Black Tears Orange Tart, Alchemy Girl Rai, Lightning Tutelary Magatt, Cascade Knight Stume, Afterworld Guard Fluuke, Crimson Soldier Kilque, Corrupt Witch Medea, Disloyal Witch Macaron, Spoiled Mistress Nidhogg, Scorching Knight Monster 1-star Goblin Lizardman Vampire Antian Viper Lupe Super Monkey Wolf Man Cat Burglar Ophiotaurus Centaurides Lupin Purple Bat Stallion Fire Rat Merman Warrior Orc Archer Birdman Magician Alluring Mermaid Fire Snake Dog Zen Master Undead Priest Healing Mink Evil Spider Golden Egg Experience Egg M 2-star Goblin Soldier Lizardman Fighter Centaur Skeletal Warrior Werewolf Fencer Cat Killer Lion Ghost Knight Mischievous Bat Captain Orc Archer Birdman Archer Vampire Wizard Undead Bishop Healing Civet Fairy Mermaid Minstrel Golden Egg + Experience Egg M + Winged Snake Dragon Kelia Pegasus Marid Gryphon 3-star Goblin Centurion Lizardman Warrior Dracula Undead Horse Antian Swordsman Lycanthrope Heavy Armored Goblin Phantom Knight Unicorn Dragon Rat Drunken Master Dog Elemental Birdman Star Harpy Moon Harpy Sun Harpy Centaur Sniper Ghost Horse Dryad Morph Fairy Lorelei Golden Egg ++ Experience Egg M ++ Crystal Lady (A) Crystal Lady (B) Dryad Grove (A) Dryad Grove (B) Orb Mermaid (A) Orb Mermaid (B) Spear Antian (A) Spear Antian (B) Fire Dragon (A) Fire Dragon (B) Elegant Harpy (A) Elegant Harpy (B) Ambersaurus (A) Ambersaurus (B) Master Tiger (A) Master Tiger (B) Snow Lady (A) Snow Lady (B) Draco, The Guardian (A) Draco, The Guardian (B) Great Wing Snake Dragon Peryton Bishop Mummy Jinn Mountain Spirit Dog Hippogriff Lady Jinn Red Serpent Full Metal Bison Brave Dragon 4-star Goblin Berserker Stheno Minotaur Golden Bat Pegasus Euryale Bird of Paradise Mermaid Queen Medusa Cocytus Quetzalcoatl Hippogricorn King Mafdet Berserker Lizard Sagittarius Inferno Skull Sacred Forest Sylphid Bold Ogre Warrior Count Charles the Cat Ruby Dragon Princess Lurarula, Moon Butterfly 5-star Demon King Phantom Chariot Demon Venus Crimson Belial Pharaoh Fang Goblin Arch-Knight Noble Calamity Necromancer Flaming Nine-Tailed Fox Fenrir Demon Dakini Gionete, The Provoker Goblin Dark Knight Dracula, Lord of Darkness Garuda Thunder Horn Unicorn Death Artemisia Garnet of the Sun Stone Sword Gryficorn Geran, Winged Warrior Anuvis of Twin Gold Swords Feide the Qilin Demon's Vepar Thundercloud Chocodipper Leopart, Cloaked in Flame Robot 1-star Ogretron Barrelbot Crocbot Mech-Arm Dock Fighter Steel Sword Buildron Drillbot Marionette Ogretron Knight Steel Guard Mech Racer Bee Stinger Eye Copter Missilebot Hopper Taker Dock Bird Sniperbot Mech Medic Nurse Droid Dock Mobile Experience Egg R Skull Ogretron Gyro Spinner 2-star Spiker Ogretron Axe Barrelbot Deadly Crocbot Constructibot Claw Drillbot Marionette Spiker Galleon Constructi-Horse Great Racer Rocket Missilebot Magnum Hopper Cannon Ogretron Twin Mech Medic Supplement Nurse Droid Crusherbot Heal Tank Experience Egg R + Fast Droid Tuning Robot Dagger Barrelbot Anello 3-star Hammer Ogretron Barrelbot Knight Burning Crocbot Constructi-Weapon Bastard Knight Hurricane Drillbot Castle Buildron Lanternbot Armored Shinobi Ogreton Red Wing Ballistic Missilebot Cannon Hopper Clay Golem Alpha Clay Golem Beta Clay Golem Gamma The Great Sniperbot Lightron Heal Pod Clamshell Robot Recovery Tank Experience Egg R ++ Crystal Booster (A) Crystal Booster (B) Energy Shooter (A) Energy Shooter (B) Orb Battle Droid (A) Orb Battle Droid (B) Spinning Stinger (A) Spinning Stinger (B) Fire Blaster (A) Fire Blaster (B) Magic Golem (A) Magic Golem (B) Megalosaurus (A) Megalosaurus (B) Assault Battle Droid (A) Assault Battle Droid (B) Snow Stormer (A) Snow Stormer (B) Thousand Sword (A) Thousand Sword (B) Accelerator Droid Tune Arm Ankh Pawn Barrelbot Sword Winged Rabbitron Anello Diavolo Barrelbot Shield Ankh Pyramid Acubens Machina Dragon 4-star Gale Knight Ogretron Attacker Angeloid Magic Core Lightning Racer Destroyer Falcon Healer Angeloid Perfect Pod Shining Tank Supporter Angeloid Dioneta Lightning Droid Anello Angelo Gold Pole Ogretron Alu Barrelbot Legend Sniperbot Flaming Scratcher Jet Spoiler GT Palace Buildron FX02-L Wyvern Red Guardian 44 Abendstern 5-star Striker Justice Crush Spider Final Weapon Executioner Bravery Weapon Dual Escutcheon Paladin Ogretron Necro Ogretron Destroyed Train Machina Indra Delta Emerald Regimont, Lugh Lancer Dark Ogretron Scarlet Fate Green Blinking Sniperbot Kaminaki, Lightning Relic Darkness Iris Holy Jumbot Anello Seraphim Eisen Drachen Maqbara Kalb Arago Mk-GK Blasphemy God The Trickster Mega Cupcake Glaukopis Category:Card Machine